


just hold me tighter

by insertwittyname



Series: critical role modern au [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But it's pretty subtle, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertwittyname/pseuds/insertwittyname
Summary: Long days lead to lazy nights. It helps when you come home to the world's cutest boyfriend and cat.





	just hold me tighter

Mollymauk groaned as they collapsed on the couch. It had been a long day at work, and they’d had to stay even later than normal to deal with a few last-minute walk-ins wanting to schedule an appointment for a tattoo with themself or Yasha, who’d left early. Frumpkin seemed to sense this and made his way over from where he was laying in the bed Molly and Caleb had gotten him for the fourth anniversary of his adoption. The cat nudged his head at the hand Molly had dangling over the side of the couch, only earning himself a small scratch from the tiefling. He let out a little mew of annoyance as he continued to nudge Molly’s hand, and purred when they finally started really petting him. Molly turned their head to look at Frumpkin with a small, tired smile on their black-painted lips, “Sorry, darling. I’m just tired, I didn’t mean to offend.”

 

Frumpkin licked a bit at Mollymauk’s hand as an act of forgiveness before perking up and dashing off to the kitchen. Caleb emerged a moment later, setting his bowl of dry food down on the ground. He scratched Frumpkin’s head a little and looked up to smile softly at Molly, “ _Guten Abend, liebling_. How was work?”

 

“About nine hours too long.” Molly grunted as they turned and flopped back down on their back, “Any fun library adventures from today?”

 

“Does adding a few new books to the system count?” Caleb shrugged and made his way over to the couch, kneeling beside it and running his fingers through the wavy hair falling out of Molly’s high bun.

 

Molly chuckled a little and closed their eyes at the contact, “Depends. Which books?”

 

“A couple textbooks, one new historical fiction, a few copies of some graphic novel.”

 

“That last one sounds intriguing.” Molly mumbled as they reached up to take the elastic out of their hair and shook it out a bit before laying their head back on the couch.

 

Caleb smiled and rested his head on Molly’s stomach, “Well, you’ll have to wait a couple weeks. It was quite popular, they were all checked out within two hours.”

 

Molly hummed, “Transphobic.”

 

The two were quiet for a few minutes as Molly rested and Caleb continued to run his fingers through their hair, gently untangling it as he did so. Eventually Frumpkin rejoined them, sitting on Caleb’s lap and demanding attention from his free hand. Mollymauk sighed and opened their eyes, “We have to make dinner.”

 

“I already ordered take-out before you got home. I didn’t feel like cooking today.”

 

“Gods, you’re perfect.” They smiled and gazed at him. Molly reached out to run the back of their hand against his cheek.

 

Caleb turned his head and kissed their hand, making them giggle as he spoke against their skin, “Not nearly as perfect as you.”

 

Molly rolled their eyes, “Well, no one can _ever_ be as perfect as me, but you’re a close second.”

 

“Whatever you say, _liebling_.” Caleb simply looked at them, admiring how beautiful they looked in the late evening sunlight streaming through the window of the door-wall. The gold and silver of their jewelry shone brightly, but not nearly as brightly as Molly’s soft smile, the way the glitter on their eyelids sparkled, the loving look in their eye as they watched Frumpkin rub himself against Caleb’s sweater.

 

Eventually, Mollymauk patted Caleb’s head and sat up, “If you’re done staring at me, I’d like to go put on something more comfortable.”

 

Caleb lifted his head and nodded, “Oh, _ja_ , go ahead.”

 

Molly stood from the couch, stretching and wincing at the few pops in their back and shoulders, and kissed Caleb’s head before making their way to the bedroom. They immediately stripped out of their clothes and pulled on one of Caleb’s old t-shirts over the pair of pink lace underwear they’d decided were comfortable enough to stay on. Halfway through the process of taking off their jewelry and makeup in the attached bathroom, Molly heard Caleb answer the door for the delivery guy and attempt to keep Frumpkin from leaving the apartment. They hurried up the process and left to help Caleb by snatching up the cat and holding him like a baby. They flashed a little smile at the delivery boy, a young elven teenager, before walking off with Frumpkin to put him in his bed, “Now, now, you know you’re getting a walk tomorrow on my day off. You can wait to explore for another twelve hours or so.”

 

Frumpkin howled at Mollymauk and made himself comfortable in his bed with a little glare at the tiefling, who only rolled his eyes in return and joined Caleb in the kitchen. Caleb was already taking plates from the cupboard and opening the pizza box by the time they crossed the threshold, then handed his partner a plate, “I just got cheese and mushroom, if that’s alright.”

 

“That’s fine, dear.” Molly took a few slices for themself and made their way to the fridge to get a bottle of hard cider, “Do you want one?”

 

Caleb glanced at them and nodded as he put his own slices of pizza on his plate, “ _Ja. Danke_.”

 

“ _Bitte_.” Molly grabbed another cider and kissed Caleb’s cheek, “Table or couch?”

 

“Couch. I’d like to catch up on The Good Place tonight.” Caleb said as he left the kitchen and sat on the couch. Molly followed closely behind, sitting next to Caleb and cuddling into his side immediately. Caleb glanced down at them as he turned on the TV, smiling a little when they hummed happily once he put his arm around their shoulders.

 

The two ate quietly as they watched the show, Molly falling asleep soon after they’d finished off their cider. Once Caleb could hear their soft snoring, he took the opportunity to glance over at them. Their neck was bent at an odd angle that he knew would make them sore if they stayed that way too much longer, so he carefully adjusted them to let their head rest on his lap instead. Mollymauk woke up as he did so, looking up at Caleb questioningly. Caleb smiled down at them and pulled a blanket from the back of the couch over them, whispering, “Go ahead and rest. I’ll finish this episode and then we can go to bed.”

 

Molly nodded a little and then closed their eyes again, snuggling closer to Caleb with their face against his stomach. Caleb chuckled a little as he felt their warm breath through his sweater and started gently carding his fingers through their hair and scratching at their scalp occasionally. The two stayed like that until the end of the episode, when Caleb turned the TV off and rubbed their shoulder to wake them up. Molly only groaned at that and pressed their face further into his stomach, prompting Caleb to lean down as much as possible and whisper, “Come on, _liebling_. You know I’m not strong enough to carry you to bed or I would.”

 

There was a soft sigh from his partner before they turned their head to look up at him and spoke groggily, “You haven’t even tried in weeks.”

 

“Because last time I did, I dropped you and nearly threw my back out.” Caleb chuckled and pressed a kiss to their forehead, “Do you want another bruised tailbone?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind if it meant being held…” Molly mumbled, then sat up and frowned at their boyfriend, “Maybe you could have Jester or Yasha train you so you _can_ carry me to bed.”

 

Caleb nodded and stood to take their plates to the kitchen, “I will get right on that.”

 

“I look forward to it.” Molly called as they got up and folded the blanket back up. They gave Frumpkin a little kiss, smiling when he gave their nose a lick, and made their way to the bedroom before throwing themself face down on the bed with a sigh. Molly was still laying there on top of the covers when they heard Caleb’s footsteps pad into the room and close the door. Soon after, there was the sound of his clothes dropping into the hamper and then the feeling of the bed sagging under his weight beside Molly.

 

“You know, you may be more comfortable under the covers.” Caleb whispered in Molly’s ear as he got under the covers himself.

 

Molly shrugged a little, “Eh. I’m pretty comfortable now.”

 

“But you aren’t being held as you are like you could be under them.”

 

“And it’s a promise I get held if I do join you?” Molly lifted their head enough to shoot him a raised-eyebrow look.

 

Caleb smirked a bit, “That’s a promise.”

 

Mollymauk smiled and all but scrambled under the covers, cuddling up to Caleb as he reached over to turn off the lamp beside the bed. The two sunk down further under the covers, Molly’s head carefully resting on Caleb’s chest in a way that wouldn’t dig their horns into him. Caleb held them tightly against him and leaned down enough to kiss them. They pulled apart just enough for him to whisper, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Molly hummed and kissed him once more before resting their head again, “Now go to sleep.”  


Caleb chuckled and rubbed their back softly, “As you wish.” Almost immediately, he could feel Molly’s eyes on him and he put his hand on their head to gently press it against his chest, “I had to.”

 

“You absolutely did not. Now I’ll be thinking about Westley for another hour before I can sleep.”

 

“Just try not to make too much of a mess.”

 

Molly snorted, “Gods, I love you. You know me so well.”

 

“That I do.” Caleb kissed the top of their head and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the heavenly sound of Molly laughing quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Molly and Caleb fluff is my favorite thing to write in a while, so I hope y'all liked having eVEN MORE. But I'm also working on other things when I'm not busy with schoolwork, so I'm sure I'll post some of that pretty soon before I go back to the soft shit. Either way, I hope everyone enjoyed this one!
> 
> Comments are not only appreciated, but cherished! Thanks!


End file.
